MrSalvatore?
by stephlouise
Summary: Elena/Damon pairing slight Elena/Stefan. who is elenas true soul mate and who will she choose as she enters her darkest moments yet, set in season 2 spoiler alert for later chapters! Decided on a two-shot until I feel like I know if I will update it...
1. Diarys

**One-shot maybe might continue ...**

**I don't own the vampire diaries- belongs to cw and L. **

**Contains season 2 spoilers...!**

I spend most of my days worried, in pain physically and mentally, I don't have time to chill out or be a teenager anymore it's like I'm growing old before my time, sure I'm protected but I'm also the protector.

I have two people to look after me, two I really care for and two that love me, but I can't choose, it's hard enough with one, sweet and caring , passionate and a heartbreaker.

I have friends; family that I need to protect but my choices either put them at risk or save their souls, but when the end comes how can I help them? When all I want to do is spend my last days with my soul mate the person I truly love and who truly loves me.

But the thing is I don't know who my soul mate is and I don't think I ever will...

I threw my diary across my bed and heard it land with a thud on the floor, turning round i buried my head into my pillow and lay there, silence emanated through the house.

"You shouldn't through things you know" he whispered so close to me that I could feel him breathing against the back of my neck.

"Go away Damon" I mumbled into the pillow,

"Is that a go away Damon come back tonight?" i shot up on my bed and glared at him.

He lifted his eyebrows at me and ran a hand through his glossy tousled hair, grinning at me with that award winning smile that a hundred male models would die to have.

He leaned over to pick something up off my floor and turned away from me with it, turning it over in his hands.

"By what you've wrote here, it seems that go away Damon was a complete and utter lie Miss. Gilbert"

He turned and smirked at me, holding my diary in one hand.

I jumped off my bed and flew at Damon reaching for my diary, but somehow ending up stuck in Damon's arms while he laughed at me, I just couldn't help but laugh along with him. His laughter was contagious and it made me feel myself again like I was home for the first time in years.

We both stopped laughing and he released me from his embrace, and we stared at each other, just as he started to lean towards me, I grabbed my diary from him and sat onto my bed ,I laughed at his dumbstruck face , still stood there just glaring at me playfully,

"Ah ah Elena you can't do that" within a second he'd caught me again and had me pinned down with one hand the other holding my diary, I glared up at him and we both started laughing again.

Then the door opened and Jenna walked in.

**Cliff-hanger much?**

**Hope you liked it review please**


	2. Interupted

**Please please review **

"What is going on Elena?" Jenna scowled at us.

"Damon out now" Jenna shot a look in my direction as Damon heaved himself up and smirked at Jenna.

He turned when he got to the door and smirked at me "Goodbye Miss. Gilbert another time maybe" he winked at me and Jenna's mouth fell open as she consumed his words, he handed Jenna my diary and left the room his quick steps sauntering down the stairs, as soon as I heard the door go I sat up on my bed and looked at Jenna.

"Elena you better have an explanation now" she gave me a stern look, and made her way to sit next to me on my bed.

"Come on talk to be, he's too old for you, he's your on/off boyfriends brother and I can recall you saying how much you hate him many a time, then I walk in on you and Damon!"

"Jenna it's not like that, we're, we're, I don't know friends" I turned to face her, all my feelings for Damon were there waiting to be told and Jenna was here to listen...

"Look Elena, there's chemistry I get it, but I won't have this happening again, he shouldn't take advantage of you"

I stared at her astounded and I became angry "Jenna he would never take advantage of me, I love him..."

My confession scared me as well, Jenna just stared at me, then handed me my diary and made her way to the door, when in the doorway she turned.

"I can't tell you what to do Elena, but if that's how you feel. Don't waste any time you get"

With that she left closing the door behind her, I laid back down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, I felt pressure on the bed suddenly and I turned to face him, my eye's settling on his ice blue eyes as he stared at me.

"You heard everything didn't you?" I stuttered, a smirk clouded his face as he leaned closer to me, his hand rose to brush my hair from my face and he lifted my head to stare into my eyes, I closed my eyes as his lips found mine, his lips a perfect fit to mine, the kiss full of love, passion and longing yet sweet and innocent, my lips crushed into his and my hands brushed through his tousled black hair.

We were perfect together, his lips left mine and he pulled me up to my feet.

"I love you Elena and I won't ever hurt you" his hands held my waist and I leaned against his chest my hand tracing the perfect abs underneath the black shirt.

"God Elena seriously" we were too preoccupied to notice Jenna walk in again with a set of clothes which she had now dropped in the doorway to my room.

"Hey Jenna, me and Elena were just leaving" Damon fixed Jenna with his prizewinning smile and dragged me by my hand down the stairs and out the door.

We stumbled to his car parked down the road and collapsed into the black sleek jag, we both looked at each other and we burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face?" I sniggered at Damon pulling a dramatic grimace at me and we laughed more.

"Well I think that's the last time I'll be allowed it your house" I smirked at him as he looked down at me, the intensity increased between us and his lips brushed mine, waiting for me this time, My lips found his and they collided together.

**Did you like it? Any ideas for chapter 3**


End file.
